Nursing Aki
by Valkyriee
Summary: Right as Aki and Yusei are about to have their first double date with Jack and Carly, Aki faints. Now Yusei is insisting that Aki stay with him while her parents are out of town. Sequel to "A Birthday Walk".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I got the first part of a sequel to my story "A Birthday Walk". I don't own anything. I really appreciate your comments, so let me know what you think, please. Oh, and I'm working on a Jack x Carly one. I'll try to post it soon, so keep an eye out, please.**

"What do you think about this dress?" Carly walked out in a light blue, halter dress.

"It looks all right. Just like the last ten you tried on." Aki replied with a sigh.

The dark haired, young woman sighed. "I don't want to just look all right. Jack said tonight was going to be very special. I want to look … … pr, pretty."

Aki smiled wearily. Secretly, she knew what was going on. "Well, try on another one."

Carly came closer and stared at her friend. "You okay?"

"Huh?" The young woman was taken aback by the inquiry. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You look kinda pale, and a little flushed. Are you sick?"

"I'm fine. Try on another dress. You don't wanna be late tonight."

As Carly obeyed, Aki sighed. _She chooses now of all times to stop being oblivious_. In truth, Aki did feel ill from walking in the rain on her birthday a week ago.

"How's this look?" Carly inquired and twirled in the ivory colored, wrap dress.

"It's okay. Maybe a little plain, but we can dress it up with some accessories."

"I don't wanna look okay. I really want to look pretty tonight."

"Carly, Jack would like anything you picked. What about the one you wore on my birthday?"

"Nah. I wanna surprise him." Carly sighed and rubbed her forehead.

Aki chuckled slightly at how nervous her friend was. "You're such a perfectionist."

Carly ignored her and went for a violet sundress. "What about this one?"

"That one's my favorite. It's really pretty."

"Okay. This is it. Will you help me with my hair?"

The amber eyed duelist smiled and nodded. "I'll do my best."

"So what's the game plan, Jack?" Yusei watched the blond duelist carefully.

"I'm not sure. I'm really nervous."

"Have you told her what happened after she became a dark signer?"

"I can't." The violet eyed, young man replied.

"She has a right to know the truth." The azure eyed signer told him.

"Carly would only hate herself, if I told her about all the pain she was forced to cause. I don't want her to know about it because it'll only hurt her."

Yusei stared at his friend and nodded. "I get it. However, I'm not so sure that she will be able to accept that explanation forever."

Jack was about to reply until his phone rang. "Carly?" He asked. "Carly, calm down and tell me what happened. She what?"

Jack stared at Yusei as he hung up. "What is it?" The young man inquired.

"Aki … … she fainted. Carly says she has a pretty bad fever."

Before Jack could say anything else, Yusei was heading for his runner. Jack followed and swore under his breath. 'I didn't find what I was looking for.'

Carly placed a damp washcloth on her friend's forehead and began to pace. _How can Jack tell me to calm down? I knew something was wrong. She isn't waking up. What now?_

Just as Carly was starting to really worry Jack and Yusei burst through her unlocked door. As Yusei went straight for Aki, Jack reprimanded Carly. "You dolt, I've told you a thousand times, lock that door when I'm not here."

"S, sorry. I forgot." She replied and glanced at Aki. "There's no answer at her house. Are her parents out of town?"

"They went on a romantic getaway yesterday." Yusei replied as he picked Aki up.

"Wha, what are you doing?" Carly requested.

"Taking her to my place. You two had plans today, right? I'll take care of her, so try not to worry. We'll see you later."

The dark haired journalist stared after them. "I feel bad. I had a feeling something was wrong."

The young man beside her took her hand gently. "It's okay. You did the best you could."

She smiled at him. "Thanks. She'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah. Let's go, if you're ready." He turned to her and stared.

"Uhh, Jack, is something wrong?" Carly blushed at his awed expression.

The violet eyed duelist quickly shook his head. "N, no. You look nice, that's all. And it's just a surprise to see you without your glasses."

"I thought I'd give the contacts a whirl tonight. Is it okay?"

The proud, young man blushed and nodded. "It's fine."

"So where are we going?"

"I haven't really decided on that yet. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

"I don't really care where we go. If you're there, I'm happy."

Jack stared at her in disbelief. "My company can't be that great."

The girl just smiled at him. "I like being around you."

The stubborn duelist didn't reply for a long moment. "Um, how about the planetarium? They have a new exhibit that's supposed to be pretty cool."

"Okay. That sounds nice. Shall we go?"

Yusei carefully laid a hand Aki on his bed. He rested a hand on her forehead. _… ! She's burning up! Aki … ._

The raven haired, young man left the room and quickly returned with a damp wash cloth. By that time, the girl's entire face was flushed. Yusei sat on the edge of the bed and squeezed her hand.

"Yusei … ." Aki groaned as she slept. "Y … Yusei, don't go."

"Aki? Are you awake?" Yusei stared at her.

Aki didn't reply except to moan softly. The azure eyed, young man stared at her. _She's dreaming about me?_

Slowly, Aki opened her eyes. "Mm mm, Yusei? Where are we? What happened?"

"You passed out. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"I … … I didn't want to spoil the plans we had today. I didn't want to miss the double date we were going on."

Yusei stared at her and sighed. "I care more about your health than any date."

Aki smiled and tried to sit up. She swayed and fell against his chest. "Careful." He whispered.

"Sorry. I'm okay now." The amber eyed, young woman replied.

"No you're not. You're still burning up. I think you need to rest."

"Wait, what about Carly? I fainted on her … ."

"Yeah, I know. Jack was shopping for her when she called. He didn't get to pick anything for her." Yusei grinned a little.

Aki sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Poor Carly. I probably gave her a stroke."

"She'll live. She's probably have a nice time with Jack."

"This is your room. How'd we get here?"

"I brought you here so I could keep an eye on you. You don't need to be alone when you're sick. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Yusei, I'm sure you have better things to do. I can just go home to rest."

"Your parents are out of town. You'd be home alone. Just stay with me until they get back, then I'll take you home."

"I can take care of myself." Aki replied, despite how nice having Yusei take care of her sounded.

The young man stared into her eyes, pleadingly. "Please? If you go home, I'll worry about you."

The amber eyed, young woman sighed. When he looked at her like that, Aki's will power seemed to dissolve. "All right, I'll stay here."

**So, how am I doing? Please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Well, here's the second chapter. Jack and Carly's date will be it's own story, in case you're wondering. And thanks for the reviews, everyone!**

"Here, try to eat something." Yusei smiled at Aki as he sat a tray infront of her.

"I really don't need to be waited on." The young woman said for the tenth time that evening.

"I told you before, I don't mind. There's really nothing I'd rather do right now."

"You're not very good at lying." The girl grumbled.

"I'm not lying." The azure eyed duelist replied. "Please, eat."

Aki sighed and obeyed. "Just so you know, that's cheating."

"What?" The young man was confused by her remark.

"You looking at me like that is cheating because I can't say no."

"I'll have to remember that." Yusei laughed.

Yusei watched her for a moment and put a hand to her forehead. Aki watched him for a moment as she enjoyed the cool touch of his hand and blushed. His azure eyes captured hers and they stared at each other.

As he leaned in to kiss her she turned away. "I'm sick. You can't kiss me, or you'll get sick."

Yusei sighed and kissed her forehead. "That's not very nice."

"I'm sorry that I care about your health." Aki muttered, sarcastically.

"I'm not the one running a fever." He pointed out, bluntly.

"I feel kind of sick. I think I'll try and rest for a little while."

Yusei nodded and took the tray away as Aki laid down. After what seemed like a few seconds, Aki felt herself being awakened. She groaned and reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Did you have to wake me up like that?" The girl grumbled.

"I got you some medicine. You were coughing in your sleep."

"Ugh, thanks, I guess. I'm still so sleepy ... ."

"Just take some medicine and I'll let you sleep."

Aki obeyed and took Yusei's hand as she swallowed the medicine. "Thanks, Yusei."

"You're welcome. Now, try to sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything."

Aki woke at around three in the morning and looked about her in a daze. In the dim light, she saw Yusei sleeping in a chair beside the bed. 'Yusei … .'

The girl reached out and brushed the loose hair out of his face. The young man stirred as her fingers grazed his cheek. Yusei stared at her and yawned a little.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Bad. You're sleeping in a chair because of me."

"I wanted to be nearby in case you needed anything."

Aki smiled despite the guilt she felt from taking Yusei's bed. The young man stretched and stared at her in silence for a moment.

"Are you okay?" He finally inquired.

"I feel kind of … sick on my stomache. I think I need to go to the bathroom."

Yusei quickly stood up and helped Aki to the bathroom. He stood nearby and held the strands of her soft hair out of the way. When she was done, Yusei got her a glass of water, which Aki gratefully accepted. The azure eyed, youth carried the young woman back to bed.

"I'll get you some Sprite and see if I can find anything for you to eat."

Aki stared at him. "That's okay. I just want to lay down. I'm not really hungry."

As the young man left her alone, Aki took out her cell phone and called her house. She sighed when nobody answered. 'I'm a nuisaince to him right now.'

"Aki?" Yusei was holding a glass and staring at her.

"Oh, Yusei, how long have you been there?"

"Not long. So were your parents home?"

"N, no." Aki blushed.

Yusei laughed and helped her take more medicine before he spoke. "Do you feel like sleeping?"

"Not really. I'm wide awake now. What can we do right now, though?"

"Well, we can watch a movie or play some video games. What do you think?"

"How about a game of cards?" Aki suggested.

"Okay. What would you like to play?"

"I'm pretty good at poker."

"Poker it is." Yusei replied as he dealt the cards. "Heh, Carly says that we owe her a double date."

Aki laughed and shook her head. "Sounds like her."

"Jack says he was glad we couldn't make it."

"That's just mean! So what do you have?"

"Two pair with Jack as the high card. What about you?"Yusei responded.

"A full house. I win." Aki grinned.

**Am I doing good so far? Please, let me know what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm sorry this took so long to post. I had technical difficulties. I hope you guys aren't too upset about the wait. Thanks for all of your comments and, please, let me know what you think.**

"Yusei, you up?" Jack called as he entered.

"It's one in the afternoon. He's probably out somewhere." Carly mumbled as she followed him.

"I doubt it. Aki's still here. He won't leave her alone while she's sick." Jack replied as he headed upstairs.

Jack stealthily poked his head into Yusei's room. He gasped at the scene before him, Aki had her head on Yusei's chest and his head was on hers. "Carly, they're still asleep, let's go."

"What? Let me see." Carly peeked inside. "Aww, how adorable. I've gotta get a picture."

The blond duelist stood aside as she came back with a camera. Carly snapped two quick pictures and let Jack close the door. "Let's go before we wake them."

Yusei sighed and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Aki and smiled, the girl was still asleep. _She's so cute like that_.

The young man laid there for another hour before Aki stirred. She yawned and slowly looked up at him. "Mm mm, good morning."

"Good afternoon. It's two thirty. How'd you sleep?"

"Great. You make a wonderful pillow." Aki replied with a sleepy smile.

Yusei put his hand on Aki's forehead again. "You're still a really warm."

The girl sighed. "I feel better. Maybe I should go home."

"We can call and see if anyone's home."

"I'm really fine. I can take care of myself now."

"You were throwing up this morning. To me, that says that you're still sick."

Aki stared at him and sighed. "So what are we going to do today?"

"You're going to rest. I'm going to go out for just a little bit."

As Yusei walked outside, he took out his phone. "Martha, is Doctor Smith around?"

"Yusei, yes, he's here. Are you hurt? Why do you need a doctor?"

"I'm fine. Aki's sick and I'm starting to worry. Can you see if he can come over to my garage?"

"Of course. You just sit tight. We'll be right there." Before Yusei could reply, Martha hung up.

Aki was asleep again when Yusei entered. The young man stared at his patient and couldn't help smiling. Yusei put a gentle hand against her forehead and ground his teeth nervously. _It feels like her temperature went up …_ . With concern for Aki distracting him, the azure eyed signer barely heard the knock on his door.

"So where is she?" Martha demanded when Yusei opened the door.

"In bed. She's sleeping right now. It seems like her fever has gotten worse. I don't know what to do to fix it."

"That's why I'm here." Doctor Smith said as he entered.

"You're a mess." Martha declared as her eyes adjusted. "Go get something to eat and rest for a bit. I'll get you when he's done."

The young man hesitated before heeding the advice. Yusei sighed as he played with the food he'd fixed. After eating a few bites, he stepped outside and watched the sky slowly drift to sunset.

Finally, Martha opened the door. "She'll be all right. It's the flu. Just let her rest and give her the medicine on the counter." The matronly woman patted his arm gently.

Aki stared at Yusei as he entered. "Some luck, eh?"

"Yeah. So what'd they tell you?"

"To stay in bed and try to eat when I feel okay. That's going to be really boring, you know."

The young man eyed her with a wide grin. "I'm sure I can find some way to convince you to stay in bed."

The girl's amber eyes filled with intrigue as she watched him suspiciously. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. What if you get sick?"

"I wouldn't mind." Yusei replied as he approached the bed.

"Well, I would. For all we know, I'm still contagious."

"Okay, how about if we just watch a movie. Would that be okay with you?"

"All right. What movie should we watch?"

"How about one of my favorites?" Yusei smiled and held up _Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves_.

A few minutes later and Aki was snuggled against the azure eyed, young man as the classic story unfolded. Yusei watched her and smiled at how captivated she seemed to be. "Don't like this story, do you?'

"Hmm? What'd you say?" The girl asked as she shook her head.

"Heh heh, nothing. It's not important, let's just finish the movie."

Aki smiled and turned her attention back to the screen. As the credits played, she wiped her eyes and sighed. "That was a good movie."

Yusei nodded in agreement. "Do you feel up to eating?"

"I'll try. I am a little hungry."

Aki sighed as Yusei went to fix her something. _How'd I ever get so lucky? I don't deserve him._

"Aki, what's wrong?" Yusei stared at her as he set the miso soup on the bedside table. "You look kind of sad."

"I'm not sad. I'm just, uhh, tired." The young woman replied quickly.

"Tell me what's wrong. Please, Aki?" The young man requested and took her hand.

"For starters, you're cheating again. And I was just thinking how you're too good for me. I mean you always help people and give so much for your friends and I've never been like tha-!" Yusei pressed his lips to hers to stop her.

"I told you before, I love you and that's all that should matter. Love doesn't need a reason. Now eat some soup and try to relax."

As the young woman obeyed, Yusei went to fix her some Sprite. When he return, he discovered that she'd fallen asleep again. The young man set the glass and bowl aside and covered Aki up before starting to clean up the mess.

It was around then that Jack called. "How's Aki doing?"

"She'll be fine. It's the flu. So Carly's really worried, eh?"

"She wouldn't stop blabbing until I agreed to call and check on you guys. And just so you know, she got quite a picture of you two this morning. It's on a blog she did about you."

Yusei blushed and sighed. "She couldn't ask before doing that?"

"Well, we tried to call, but it just seemed like you two wanted to sleep all day. What did you do last night to sleep so late?" His friend laughed.

"Not what you're thinking." Yusei sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not judging. But, man, you are nineteen. It wouldn't be that surprising."

"I'm not going to discuss this with you."

"Why the hell not? We are friends." Jack snapped.

"Because, your girlfriend's a reporter. Anything I said would, most likely, wind up in some report."

"You act like I tell her everything."

"She's got you wrapped around her finger and we both know it."

Yusei grinned as his short tempered friend hung up. _Well, that was awkward_.

The sound of Aki stumbling into the bathroom caught his attention before he could laugh. Yusei rushed to her side as she threw up the soup she'd eaten. When she finished, the young man carried her back to bed and gave her a drink. Then, he placed a bucket by the bed and gave her the medicine Doctor Smith had left for her.

"If you feel ill, just use that bucket. Try to sleep now and don't strain yourself."

"But I threw up in the floor before I could reach the bathroom. I'm sorry, Yusei."

"It's okay. I'll clean it up. Go back to sleep." The young duelist replied.

"I should clean it up. It is my fault." Aki protested.

"You're sick. You can't help it. Besides, I'm supposed to be nursing you, remember? So, it's part of my job."

**What do you think? I'm kinda jealous of Aki, myself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** Thanks for your comments and your patience. I really am glad that everyone kept reading after the extended wait on the last chapter.**

Aki woke in a daze. _What's going on? Oh, right I'm at Yusei's._ She yawned and looked around. "Yusei?" She stood up and went downstairs.

Finding herself alone, the amber eyed girl decided to explore._ I should try to help clean up around here. Yusei's been focusing on taking care of me recently._

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was happy that Yusei insisted upon her staying. It made her feel somehow grateful and relieved to know that he enjoyed having her there. As she washed clothes and vacuumed, Aki found herself humming a song from the movie they'd watched. The sweet, romantic song calmed her and made her think of Yusei.

Yusei sighed as he pushed a shopping cart through a store. _I wonder why I get the feeling that I've forgotten something?_

"So how's Aki doing?" Jack asked from behind him.

"She seems to be getting better now. Her fever was down when I left."

"Good. So what are you gonna do when she recovers?"

"I figured we could go skating or to a movie. You and Carly wanna come along?"

"Yeah. I suppose she'd enjoy that. Hey, I need to ask you for a favor." Jack announced, reluctantly.

"What is it?" Yusei replied.

"I was wondering if you'd be my best man."

The azure eyed duelist grinned and clapped his shoulder. "Sure. Congratulations, man. I was wondering why you were acting so weird."

"Yeah. Carly's gonna ask Aki to be maid of honor."

"Nice. When's the big day?"

The young man's violet eyes showed the smile he refused to. "Next May. It's her favorite season. And I don't care as long as she wants to."

"Why wouldn't she? The girl adores you. Actually, I think she's about the only one who can take that act of yours."

"What do you mean by that?" He growled.

"Just that you act all bad boyish, like you don't care about anyone." His friend replied.

"You're a smart ass, you know that, right?"

"So what brings you here today?"

Jack looked less than thrilled when he answered. "I'd rather not say."

Yusei stared at him with a bewildered expression until he looked in the prideful, young man's shopping cart. He doubled over with laughter at what he saw. There were feminine products of all kinds in it. "She sent you shopping for her? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up. She had to work late today and I was out anyway." Jack snapped as his phone rang.

"Carly, what's up? You need what? Ugh … okay, yeah. I'll see you tonight. I … love you too, dear."

His best man grinned as he hung up. "Aww, how cute."

"Say another word and Aki will need a new nurse."

"Okay, okay. I can take a hint. So, what'd she tell you to get?"

"Something no man should have to get. She needs … me to bring her tampons."

Yusei stared at him and had to choke down his laughter. "Man, I feel for you. See you later."

"You tell anyone and I'll murder you. You got that?"

"Dude, I won't say a word. I'm not that cruel."

Aki was washing dishes when Yusei walked in. "Why are you doing that? You're supposed to be resting."

"But with having to take care of me, you must be tired. I don't want you to have too much to do. It was the least I could do."

"I'm fine really. I don't mind taking care of you at all." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around the girl and kissed her neck.

"I'm not going to be a burden to anyone and I'm hardly helpless." Aki replied as she tried to continue with her chore.

Yusei grinned and continued to attempt to distract her. He went up her neck and along her jawline until he reached her ear. Aki giggled as the young man nibbled at the side of her ear.

"You're making this very difficult." Aki informed him as she stifled a moan.

"That's the idea, love." Yusei grinned as the stubborn, young girl dropped the plate she was washing back in the dish water.

"You're such a cheater." She smiled and turned to kiss him.

"Have you taken your medicine?"

Her eyes widened as she realized she'd forgotten. "Oh, I forgot all about that."

Yusei scowled at her. "That won't do. It's bad enough that you're doing dishes. Go take your medicine and relax. I'll fix us something to eat."

Aki frowned as he released her and went to take the fowl tasting medicine. "This stuff tastes awful enough, why does it have to be cherry flavored?"

"Sorry. I should've thought about that when I called Martha. I would've told her you hate cherries."

Aki looked at him and quickly shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. It doesn't taste that bad."

"You really aren't very good at lying. I know for a fact that you hate anything cherry flavored."

"Well, the stuff isn't supposed to taste good."

"Go sit down. I'll bring you a plate when the spaghetti's done." Yusei smiled at her attempt to make him feel better.

"I'm fine. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nah, I'll take care of it. You shouldn't strain yourself. Your fever just started to go away."

"If I managed to do laundry and vacuum, I think I can handle helping with dinner." Aki retorted.

Yusei turned and glared at her. "You did what?"

"I cleaned up some around here. It's not a big deal."

Yusei walked over to her and gathered her in his arms. He carried her bridal-style to the couch and kissed her after setting her on the couch. "No more chores for you today."

"I'm not going to agree to that."

"Please, baby?" He captured her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"You seriously don't play fair." Aki grumbled as she gave in.

Yusei smiled as he went to finish preparing their dinner. When he returned, Aki was watching _A Walk to Remember. _She smiled and took her plate from him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. So you like this movie?"

"It's one of my favorites." The amber eyed girl replied after taking a bite. "This is really good."

"I try. I decided to help Martha with as many household chores as I could to thank her for taking care of me when I needed it."

"I'm sure she appreciates your thoughtfulness."

"Jack said he and Carly would come skating with us when you get better."

"I'm glad. I feel bad for ruining that double date we were planning on."

"Don't. Your health is way more important than any silly date. We have time for plenty of those before next May."

"Wait. What happens next May?" Aki inquired.

"Oops, I can't believe I said that. Sorry, it's a surprise."

"But why? Tell me what it is."

"I promised that I wouldn't say anything." Yusei protested.

Aki pursed her lips as she got up. "Tell me or I'll do more housework."

"That's low. Okay, you win. Jack asked Carly to marry him."

"Oh, how adorable! I'm so happy for them!"

"Yeah, just act surprised when Carly tells you."

As they finished eating, Yusei took there plates to the sink. "Want some desert?"

"I'm way too full for anything else." The girl replied.

"Well, what should we do now?"

Aki stared at him as he approached her. "It doesn't really matter. I'm fine with just cuddling here on the couch."

The young man's azure eyes lit up. "That sounds like a plan."

As they were about to follow through with that plan, Aki felt a sudden weakness overtake her. As her head began to pound, she fell over with a pain filled groan. _What the …?_ The girl wondered.

"Aki? Aki, are you all right?" Yusei rushed to her sighed. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I don't want to move. I feel so weak all of a sudden." She replied.

The young duelist carried his girlfriend back upstairs, and placed her in his bed. _Her fever's gone up._

**Well, how am I doing? Please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I'm glad everyone likes my story so far. If you have any story suggestions or requests, please don't hesitate to let me know. ^^**

Yusei sat by Aki and held the feverish girl's hand all through the night. Even though Doctor Smith had assured him that cases of relapse weren't uncommon, the raven haired signer wasn't able to fall asleep. As it began to grow light outside, he called Jack.

"Blimey, Yusei, why did you have to call so early? You'd better be glad you didn't wake Carly. She has to work today." Hr growled.

"Sorry. Aki had a relapse and I thought I should tell you." The young man told his friend.

"Oh, look, I'm sorry. Is she all right?" Jack demanded in kinder tone.

"She hasn't woken up yet. She was just getting better. Then, all of a sudden, she passed out. Doctor Smith says it's only a relapse and not to worry too much."

"Like hell. I know if it were Carly, I'd be pulling my hair out. I don't think I'd leave her side, if I were in your shoes."

Yusei grinned as he replied. "I haven't. I can't bring myself to leave her like this. I haven't worked in days and I didn't sleep at all last night."

"You need to try and sleep. It won't do her any good, if you're exhausted and useless." As Jack gave the advise, Yusei knew he was right.

"I want her to wake up. I was starting to relax a little when she was up and about yesterday."

"Not sleeping won't make her wake up any faster. I'll come over and give you a day off. Just let me tell Carly first, so she won't worry."

"You don't have to do that." He replied insistently.

"Just shut it. You already got me up. Besides, if I take time out of my day, you'd better just do as I tell you and say thank you." Jack snapped as he hung up.

_Damn, he sounds really worried. _The young man sighed and turned his attention back to the slumbering young, woman. He squeezed her hand with a disappointed sigh. "For not liking attention, you sure know how to get it."

"Yusei … ." She sighed in her sleep. "Yusei, are you … ?"

Yusei stared at her as he realized she was dreaming. _She's dreaming about me again?Maybe I should ask her about it when she wakes up. _Yusei heard Jack as he arrived and went to unlock the door.

"Go get some sleep. You look terrible, you dolt." Were the first words out of the blond signer's mouth as he stepped inside. "And if you dare argue with me, I'll kick your ass."

Yusei grinned and nodded as he went towards the couch. "Of all the stupid things to do. There really are times That I wonder about your sanity."

"You would've done the same thing, if it were Carly." The azure eyed young man pointed out.

Jack said nothing at first, then as he headed upstairs, he replied. "So would you."

Yusei sighed at the truth of that statement and tried to relax. He hadn't realized how tired he was until that moment. The young man yawned and drifted off to sleep.

Jack scowled as he sat by Yusei's bed to keep watch over Aki. Hesitantly, he put his hand on her forehead. _He wasn't kidding. She has a fever._ He quickly took his hand away from her and tried to shake the anxiety he felt for his fiancee's friend.

Aki stirred after another hour. "Yusei? What happened?" She grumbled.

"For starters, I'm not Yusei. And you had a relapse and passed out." Jack replied in a slightly irate voice.

"Jack, why are you here? And where's Yusei? Has something happened?" The girl's amber eyes filled with concern.

"I'm here because Yusei didn't sleep at all last night. I thought he might need a break." The young man replied in a low voice.

Aki smiled at the stubborn, young man's way of caring. "Thanks. I'm sorry to drag you over here so early."

"Don't worry about it. You two just owe me one. How do you feel?"

"I think I'm okay. I feel a little hungry, though."

"If I fix you something, you'd better not barf on me." Jack mumbled as he stood up.

Aki stared after him and chuckled. _How does Carly deal with him?_ She thought about the differences between Jack and Yusei for a moment. Yusei showed how he felt and was sweet. Jack hid his feelings and tended to snap or growl when he worried.

The violet eyed, duelist returned with a bowl of oatmeal and some orange juice after a few minutes. He watched her eat and took the dishes after she'd finished. Aki leaned back and closed her eyes. _I feel so bad. Yusei's probably so worried._

She went to get up and immediately heard Jack bark. "Don't even think about getting out of that bed until your fever goes down. I'll tie you down, if I have to."

The willful girl frowned at being ordered around, but remained where she was. _At times he can be a real asshole. _Jack returned and handed her a book.

"If you're so bored, try reading or something so you can stay here." He grumbled. "And be careful with that book, it's Carly's."

"Thanks. I guess I can give this a try. I don't want to worry Yusei anymore." Aki replied as she opened the book.

"In that case, hurry up and get better. Some people don't like it when you are sick." Jack informed her and started flipping through a magazine.

"I didn't know Carly liked romances." Aki noted as she read.

"I wouldn't know. It is her book, after all."

Yusei woke around noon and looked around. He spotted Jack in the kitchen, washing what few dishes there were. "How's Aki?"

"She's fine. She's reading right now. Apparently, she likes Carly's taste in books. She's been in bed reading since she woke up."

"You mean she actually stayed in the bed? She kept trying to get up with me."

"Hmph, I have ways to get people to do as I say. So, do you feel better after sleeping?"

Yusei scratched his head and nodded. "Yeah, thanks for doing all this for me. I guess I owe you one."

The violet eyed, young man shrugged. "Whatever. It was no big deal. Go see her, I know you want to."

"Am I really that easy to read?" He inquired after Jack read his mind.

"Man, you're bloody transparent. Now go see your girlfriend and quit pestering me." Jack replied and shoved his friend toward the stairs.

Aki put her book aside as she heard Yusei's voice. "Aki, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I worried you. Did you sleep well?"

Yusei sat beside her and took the girl's hand. "That's what a boyfriend is for. Your fever seems to be fading. Maybe you just tried to do too much yesterday."

"Don't start. Jack already lectured me. Although, he was a bit more blunt than you are and not nearly as nice about it."

"We both know that Carly's the only one that guy's ever nice to. Besides, that's just how he is. I'm not really concerned about him right now, anyway."

"In that case," Jack announced from the doorway, "I'll head home. I do have my own life to attend to today. You can call me, when Aki's feeling better."

Yusei grinned as his friend left them alone. "See? He really wants to be nice, he's just not really sure how. I guess you could say he's clumsy."

"Heh, heh. Maybe you're right. Carly tells me the same thing when I ask how she can put up with him."

Yusei smiled. "I'm glad you're awake. You really scared me last night."

"So I heard. It's really not good to stay up all night like that. I mean, it was sweet of you, but I don't want you to push yourself on my account. I'd feel like I'm being a burden." She was about to continue when Yusei kissed her.

"You talk too much when you feel guilty. I love you, I don't need any other reason to take care of you. I want you to be happy and okay and to love me. Is that okay?"

"But then I feel lazy. You are so easy to love and just being with you makes me happy."

The young man kissed her again and Aki smiled at how tender he was. "Is there anything you want me to do for you?"

The girl's amber eyes held a thoughtful and slightly mischievous gleam. "Pick up where we left off last night?"

Yusei stared at her and grinned. The smiling girl scooted over as he joined her in the bed. Aki felt safe and content as her azure eyed caretaker wrapped his arm around her.

**I hope I'm doing better about posting the chapters. Please, continue to let me know what you think. All of your comments are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'd like to take this time to thank everybody for reading and encouraging me. I really appreciate your comments and opinions. Let me know what you think of this chapter, too, please.**

After a few days' rest and nearly all of Carly's extensive book collection, Aki began to recover. "Can I please get out of bed now?" She inquired with a slight frown.

Yusei put a hand to her forehead. "Your fever has gone down. However, before I agree, you have to promise to tell me if you feel sick or weak."

"All right, I promise. Now can we go have some fun today?"

"Okay. Go take a shower and get changed, then we'll go out and do whatever you want."

Aki gave him a bewildered stare. "I don't have any clothes here."

"Carly went by your house and got you some clothes yesterday. We thought you might want to get out of the house when you got better." The young man informed her.

Aki smiled and stretched as they walked calmly through town. "You're really starting to bug me,

staring at me like that."

"I just want to keep an eye on you. If you pass out again, I'll think it was my fault for agreeing to this outing. So what do you want to do?"

"I'm not a child, you know. I can take care of myself just fine. And to answer your question, anything's fine with me as long as I don't have to sit in bed anymore."

"In that case, why don't we go to the amusement park?" Yusei suggested.

"The amusement park?" Aki gave him a blank stare.

"You've never been there?" The raven haired, young man guessed.

"M, my father was always busy. We planned to go, but never got to." The girl replied and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. We can do something else."

"... But I'd like to go." She whispered with a slight blush.

Yusei smiled at her and took her hand. "Then let's go. You'll have fun, I promise. If you want to leave, all you have to do is say so, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll keep that in mind."

After they got their tickets, the couple started through the park. Aki stared at the rides she'd never been on. _There are so many to choose from._

"What would you like to ride first?" Yusei inquired, disrupting her thoughts.

"Umm, is the Tilt-A-Whirl fun?" She asked.

"Let's ride and find out." The youth teased her with a mischievous grin. As they boarded, however, he grabbed her hand. "Sit on this side."

"What for?" Aki stared at him.

"You'll find out when the ride starts. Just take my word for it, you don't want to sit on the other side."

She obeyed him and sat down. As the carts started getting thrown around, Aki got her answer. The ride jerked and threw her, sharply, into Yusei. As much as she tried, the thing kept her body pressed against his.

"You didn't have to do that." The girl mumbled as they got off.

"I wanted to. You're lighter than I am. I didn't want to squish you against the side."

Aki stared at him and blushed. Yusei smiled and took her hand. He led the girl through the crowd of patrons until they came to a stop in front of the pirate boat.

"That goes kinda high, doesn't it?" Aki stared as the metal boat flew past them.

"If you're afraid, we can ride something else."

"Who said I'm afraid? I'm not afraid of anything!" The stubborn, young woman retorted, indignantly.

"Except lightening." Yusei muttered and chuckled when her face got redder.

The girl glared at him and smirked. "Fine, then, let's ride."

Yusei followed Aki as she boarded and grinned when his girlfriend chose to sit in the very back row of the ride. _She has no idea what she's in for._

As the day wore on, Yusei watched as his date began to gradually relax. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

The girl smiled a shy smile and nodded. "Yeah, it's fun, I guess."

"Is there anything you'd like to try now? There are still some things we haven't done."

Aki tried to think before the haunted house caught her eye. "What about that?"

Yusei nodded and led her to the line. Screams echoed through the air as they drew nearer. _Girls are so easy to scare._ Aki thought and rolled her eyes.

"It's our turn. You ready?" The young man's deep, blue eyes were on her.

The amber eyed signer nodded and followed him inside. "I don't see what all the screaming was about." She grumbled as they walked through.

"So you're not scared at all, eh?" Yusei grinned and fixed her with an amused look.

"Of course not. This thing is so childish. Girls are just way too frail." Aki replied with a shrug. "Yusei, quit tickling my arm." She ordered as they proceeded.

"I'm not." The young man replied.

"Wha …? Then who …?" Aki looked down and saw a small brown spider on her arm. She slapped it away with a small scream.

"You just screamed." Yusei pointed out as he held her.

"Th, that doesn't count. That thing was real." The girl stammered.

"You're afraid of spiders? Even one that small?"

"Just shut up. It's not like I'm proud of that. I turn into such a coward when I see them." She grumbled grudgingly.

"I think you're cute like this. You're kind of sweet when your guard's down." Yusei smiled as they walked.

Aki blushed and looked down. "It's still kinda embarrassing. I feel like if I were stronger, I wouldn't make such a big deal out of it."

"Everyone's afraid of something. I was very afraid when Jack told me you'd fainted. I couldn't think of anything but getting to you as quickly as possible."

"Saying it like that makes me feel a little better." She admitted.

"About that, I was wondering … it kinda sounded like uhh, like you were dreaming about me while you were sleeping."

"Huh? What gives you that idea?" The abashed, young woman stammered.

"Well, you sort of called my name a couple of times." Yusei replied, blushing lightly.

"I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe I actually talk in my sleep. Anyway, there's no use asking. I don't remember what I was dreaming about."

"You wouldn't tell me even if you did know." The azure eyed, young man stated.

Aki didn't reply as they continued through the haunted house. _That's so much worse than the spider. I can't believe I actually said his name in my sleep. _"What else did I say?"

"What?" Yusei was caught off guard by the sudden question.

"I asked you what else I said while I was sleeping."

"I couldn't really make out what all you said. You said 'don't go' once. Let's just forget I brought it up. It was just the two of us when you said that."

"That doesn't help all that much. You still heard me." Aki mumbled.

"Well, I am your boyfriend. I won't tell anyone. I kind of like knowing that you dream about me from time to time."

"Let's change subjects. I'm not really liking this conversation."

"We're at the exit," Yusei pointed out as they exited.

"Aki! Yusei!" The couple turned and saw Jack and Carly.

Carly ran over and hugged Aki. "Are you feeling better?"

"Except for you trying to cut off my breathing, I'm fine." Aki replied awkwardly.

Jack grinned as he walked over. "So you two decided to go out on a date, eh?"

"Yeah. Looks like you and Carly did two."

The young man blushed and scratched his head. "Sort of. Carly was bored, so I thought she could use a beak. Then she said she'd like to come here."

Yusei grinned. "I see. I was going to ask why you came here, since you don't really like amusement parks all that much."

"Yeah, well Carly does." Jack replied testily.

"Oh, Aki, I just remembered!" Carly smiled. "I need you to be my maid of honor, if you don't mind."

"Really? I'd be happy to. When's the wedding?" The amber eyed girl smiled.

"Well, we haven't officially decided. I thought we could have it in May and I think Jack wants it in September."

"It's next May." Jack announced as he glared at them. "I told you before, I don't really don't care when we get married. Hell, I'd marry you tomorrow, that'd be fine with me."

"Jack, we have to have a little time to prepare. I mean we can push the date up, if you want to."

"Next May is fine. Just pick a day. I'll help out after that."

Aki and Yusei exchanged a knowing look as they watched. "How about we go around here together to make up for the double date I missed?" Aki suggested.

"Sounds great." Carly smiled and look at her fiance. "Is it okay, Jack?"

"Uhh, it's fine with me." The violet eyed, young man replied despite looking less than pleased.

"Hey, Aki, let's go looking at dresses tomorrow. If you feel up to it, that is."

"Sure. I'll call you to let you know."

**Well, is Aki getting better? And what will happen when she and Carly go shopping? Find out next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** I think this will be the last chapter of this story. Please let me know what you think and if you think I should continue.**

"No way! Jack really did that?" Aki chuckled as they ate lunch at a small diner.

"Y, yeah. I felt so bad. He was so embarrassed. Especially with Crow and that huge crowd staring at us the whole time."

The two girls laughed at that point. "That's so cute! So have you two decided who's in the bridal party yet?"

"Not yet. I'm kinda nervous about asking anyone. Who do you think I should consider?"

"Well. Let's see … there's Mikage and Misty. You could also include Ruka, I'm sure she'll want in. By the way, what's your budget on the dress."

"Jack didn't set one. He just said to find one that I like." Carly blushed as she replied.

"He really has quite a soft spot for you. It's kinda strange to think about it." Aki giggled.

After eating, they entered the first bridal shop. A consultant greeted them and began her questions. "Okay, Carly, is there a budget I should be aware of."

"My fiance said not to worry about the price, but I really don't want to go to high. And I'd prefer to keep the dress simple and elegant, please."

"Okay. If you'll wait in the dressing room, I'll go pull some dresses." She replied sweetly.

Aki grinned a bit as Carly came out in a ball gown style dress. "Well, what do you think?" The journalist inquired, fidgeting nervously.

"I think it might be a bit much. Besides, you always look at more than one. If nothing else, for something to compare it to."

"Maybe you should look at some dresses, too. I feel kinda weird trying these on alone."

Aki sighed and nodded. "What color should I look for?"

"I was thinking blue." Carly replied.

"Okay. I'll look for mine after you get done."

After three more dresses, Carly came out in a simple, A-line dress with a lace bodice. She examined her reflection and smiled. Somehow the gown seemed to suit her. _This could be it._

"Now that looks good. It just seems like you. How much is it?"

Carly glanced at the tag and groaned. "Too much. It's sixteen hundred. I have to find something cheaper. I'd feel bad."

It was right as Carly went towards the dressing room that Jack called. "Hey, Jack."

"You find a dress yet?" Jack asked.

"Uhh, well, sort of. It's nice but … ."

"But what?" He demanded.

"I think it's too much. I'm gonna keep -" She began, but was cut off.

"Get it. If it's the dress you want, get it. I'd marry you in whatever, so get something you like."

When Carly hung up, she sighed. "I guess this is the one."

"So Jack told you to get it, eh?" Aki giggled.

"Yeah. He didn't even ask how much it was. He just told me to get this one."

"I just noticed, Yusei and Jack are a lot alike. Even if Jack tries to hide it."

"Speaking of Yusei, how'd he do as a nurse?"

Aki blushed. "He did well. I kinda felt bad putting him to all that trouble. But, Yusei's so sweet and he insisted that I stay."

"I'm also sorry, if Jack was mean when he came to help out."

"Actually, he wasn't that bad." Aki grinned as she went to a dressing room.

"Must I do this?"

Carly laughed. "I survived trying them on. Now let's see how it looks."

In the end, Aki decided on a navy blue halter dress with a rhinestone broach at the waist. "What do we do next?" Aki inquired.

The journalist laughed. "Well, you and Yusei DO owe use a double date. So, we planned something for today. Jack's waiting for us at the beach."

Aki asked, but Carly refused to divulge anything. They arrived at the beach where Yusei and Jack were awaiting them. The magenta haired signer gasped as she saw what they were doing.

"We're going para-sailing?"

"That's right." Jack replied, crossing his arms. "So let's go already."

As they prepared to take to the air, Carly smiled at Aki in anticipation. Once the couples were strapped up, Jack gripped Carly's hand. "Just hold on to me, if you get scared."

Aki found herself loving the ride. The sensation of freedom and flying were intoxicating. Yusei glanced at her and smiled._ She really is enjoying this. And you can't beat the view we're getting. _He mused as the city spread out below them.

When it was over each of them were laughing at the fun and excitement they'd just experienced.

Jack and Carly bid them farewell and left for a date on their own. Yusei turned to Aki and took her hand. He led the bewildered girl to a bench and put his hand to her forehead.

"You seem to be all better. And I called today, your parents are back from their trip. Do you want to go home?"

Aki thought about it and shook her head. "I think I'd like to stay with you for one more night, if that's okay."

Yusei grinned. "Them let's go home."

**How'd I do? After this I'm going to combine them in the story "Four Simple Words." I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review.**


End file.
